Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior vessel of a simulation cabinet and a simulation cabinet comprising such an interior vessel.
Background of the Invention
Simulation cabinets are used in scientific and industrial laboratories for the simulation of bio-logical, chemical, and/or physical influences of the environment. A simulation cabinet comprises an interior vessel and a housing, with the interior vessel being arranged in said housing and is fastened thereat.
A simulation cabinet as a laboratory heating cabinet is known from DE 4 116 500 A1, for example.
In simulation cabinets of prior art the problem arises that by the fastening of the interior vessel at the housing a contact develops between the interior vessel and the housing, which compromises the simulated environment in an interior chamber of the interior vessel, particularly the temperature distribution, due to heat bridges developing.
The objective of the invention is to provide an interior vessel and a simulation cabinet, each with a fastening of the interior vessel at a housing of the simulation cabinet, showing a simple design and with here any contact between the interior vessel and the housing being largely avoided.
The object of the invention is attained in an interior vessel according to claim 1 and a simulation cabinet with such an interior vessel showing the features of claim 11.